A Glitch in the Heart
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: A Porygon Z gijnka falls into a world without computers or any modern technology. He find new gijinkas in this world who have never seen an artificial gijinka such as him. How will he fit into this new world?
1. Chapter 1

I lost was no longer in the facility. I was outside. There was no GPS signal either. Being unable to figure out where I was, I did a self-diagnostic, but what I discovered worried me greatly: my internal GPS system was working perfect, yet I had no signal. This lead to these possibilities:

1\. The Global Positioning System satellite constellation is disabled to a degree where there are zero signals in this particular place.

2\. The GPS signal is being blocked or jammed. (no jamming detected though.)

3\. I am no longer on Earth.

4\. I have traveled to a time that preexisted the Global Position System.

Those were the possibilities programmed from most likely to least. There were absolutely no electronic signals being sent through the air. I looked around trying to figure out my situation. I was a wild grassy field with trees sparsely populating the area. The vegetation was more yellow than green so this area was either going through a drought or naturally arid. Most dreadfully there were no signs of civilization.

I started walking towards the mountains as per my survival programming. I may be an artificial moemon, but I still have basic needs of any person. Still I have the clothes on my back, and most of my abilities as a porygon-Z.

Without any warning, I was surrounded by fifty four persons in black. I recognized them as Unown. Each letter was paired with the exact some letter as the opposite sex in alphabetical order, with a female exclamation point paired with a male question mark after the Zs.

" **Unown: the symbol moemon,"** I reciting, **"They appearance mimics the text of ancient writings, although it is unknown whether they imitated the symbols or that they are the source of the common language itself. They exist in their own dimension and the moderate extradimensional travel. Alone, they are near powerless, but they wield unparalleled abilities in large numbers. There is always some pattern there are in when they are grouped.**

" **They are also the least passionate moemon known to exist. They care nothing about themselves individually and will not even resist or react to being captured unless it has a task it needs to complete. They can be classified as both asexual and pansexual, never caring about sex even during the act. A captured unown will never reject sexual advances, but their apparent soullessness has been known to driven a few trainers to suicide.**

" **Although they have a huge degree of control over their size and even shape, most appear at five foot four inches high. They can change their racial appearance and they often uniformly mimic the ethnicity of whoever they mean to appear to. Individuals do not change sex or letter."**

They didn't react to me reciting the entry on unown. I'm not able to stop myself from reading the first part unless someone tells me to stop it. I realized should have done a greeting, but as usual I don't have full control of my mind. My control has seen better days, but even natural moemon or humans cannot simply decide not to breathe. Porygon-Zs are just incapable of having full control over their selves as far as anyone knows.

The male L, as one of the two directly in front of me, step forward and announced, "I speak for the unown. We need to determine if you are a threat to this dimension."

Ever since I evolved into porygon-Z, I've also been considered a threat. I have had many close calls with nearly ending someone's life. Other porygon-Zs have not been that fortunate though. **"If I might be a threat to this dimension, why did you bring me here? The scientists were always careful to make sure harm didn't come to others."**

"We didn't bring you here. You brought yourself here."

" **I… brought myself here? I have that power?"** I said.

"We are ever vigilant to make sure nothing travels that can cause harm. Last time something unsanctioned by us attempted to come into this world, over a billion died. Your wormhole was an anomaly which we cannot allow to happen again."

Wormholes were something porygon-Zs can create with enough control, but porygon-Z type wormholes are dangerous and nothing is known to survive one, even bacteria. **"I didn't mean to cause damaged. I didn't even remember doing it."**

"You have great power, but you can't do nearly the same amount of damage as the last major event," the unown said.

" **So, where am I? Are there moemon and humans here?"** I asked.

"There are creatures known as gijinkas, which are the same as moemon in your universe. There are no humans here." The thought of a world without humans did appeal to my mind as an interesting thought experiment. However, I could not

" **Has these gijinkas created cities such as the ones humans designs? Do gijinka capture other gijinkas like humans capture moemon?"** I asked.

"The cities here are not as technologically advanced. No object equivalent to the pokéball exists here, but slavery hasn't been abolished in all parts of the world," the unown stated.

The female M came forward and spoke. "We have determined that your level of threat to this world is not great enough to drive any species to extinction. We have also determined how to block any further porygon-Z originating wormholes."

All the unown disappeared. I was still in this world without any sign of where to go. **"Unown! Can you still hear me? I would like to return to where I was before. I don't want to harm anyone."** So there I was with no possibility to get home. They even went as far as saying that they would block any attempt home made under my own power. It was a virtual zero chance that unown would be lying, so I should do my best to survive.

Unown were a notoriously indifferent race. They didn't seem to care about individuals at all. It at least eliminating me carrying dead pathogens from my world. Their only concern was that a certain number of people didn't die, and that number could be literally anything from one billion to one. It was like the only standard of morality they knew was "genocide is bad if at least 801 million were involved." I always understood life had value, even as a newly made porygon. Maybe I was just comparing them to programs. Their morality is alien, so assigning some sort of pure logic morality was being assumptive. How did they judge me and would jeopardizing the inhabitants of the world on a "minor scale" matter to them?

This bugs me greatly, but I knew the pain of being alone. Even being studied by scientist was better than that. I remember when I was a porygon, in a room with a lot of other porygons who were incapable of socializing. The months spent in that room haunts me forever. How was it that I felt so lonely, but never made any friends. It's because I wasn't programmed to be a social experimenter, just like everyone in that room. Porygons were no longer being made, and the world forgot about us.

I was improving with my control, so maybe I could join in some community. I could never pass

Walking toward the mountains in attempt to find a river, which would likely lead to civilization. However, I came across a dirt road first. It had some footprints and what looked like wheel tracks. I hazarded a guess that automobiles haven't been invented yet as the wheel tracks were narrow.

I started walking done the road. I came across a sign that appeared to show a couple of towns' name and their distances. Although the towns were in recognizable letters, the numbers were completely foreign. Nothing about the sign seemed mass produced, which was another sign of a preindustrial civilization.

I walked for three kilometers until I saw a town in the distance with was about 6 kilometers away. There was no one on the roads. It wasn't until I actually got to the town until I came across another soul.

A womanly mienshou was carrying a bucket of water. She was wearing burlap dress with five differing materials holding it together in various patches and she had a purple silk underskirt of much better quality. Her purple hair was tied at the top and fell down to her lower back. She may have been a mother with her wide hips that I observed as she walked with a sexy sway. I am capable of normal sexual attraction so there may be hope for me yet. She looked at me and her very fine face was callous only below her left cheek as her bangs were kept away from her face by hair braiding. Her eyes were a common brown below naturally purple eyelids, and her whiskers and tail were recently groomed.

" **Mienshou: the martial arts moemon."** Curse my addled brain. I most certainly did not want to do this with this woman before me. **"They move their arms at speed that make their movements invisible. They use textiles as whips, although they vary greatly in personality aside from their love of martial arts."**

Fortunately, I managed to stop there even though that didn't stop the weasel moemon from looking at me strangely. That may have been much more embarrassing, not to mention alienating to that woman. She finally: "Well, you don't look like you're around here at all. Don't sound like it either. What sort of god sent you here?"

" **I know of no gods. Do gods send gijinkas to this town often?"**

"Well, you seem to be speaking of you own free well now," she said. "What is your name?"

Well, she sure is perceptive. I guess I shouldn't have assumed people living in this age as being stupid. I expected the first people I found to be running and screaming. " **My name is Euclid.** "

"I'm Rosa of Molreton, which is this town, although I live quite a long way away."

Four apparent citizens walked out of a building. Fortunately, they were all from species I meant before so I wouldn't be reciting any Moedex entries.

"What is going on here?" said the granbull of the group. He was stocky and bordered on elderly.

"It's some sort of sorcery, I suspect," said the breloom who looked to be the strongest.

The group walked up to me behind Rosa.

" **Excuse me,"** I said, **"I mean you no harm."**

"What exactly are you?" the breloom demanded.

" **My species is porygon-Z. I do not know anything about this place."**

The breloom stepped forward "You don't look confused to me. In all my life, I've never seen a gijinka as weird as you. It's like you're some fairy tale creature."

"It's no creature from any tale I know," the granbull said, "tell me exactly what you are."

Stressed from the situation, I recited from the Moedex. **"Porygon-Z: The virtual moemon. This advanced from of moemon was designed to work in alien dimensions. However, none of its programming reacted as planned. While there was a dramatic increase in power and capabilities, the behavior of all porygon-Zs tend toward chaos and illogic. The porygon-2 before survives in a downwards mental spiral in hopes of reach some sort of equilibrium.**

" **The fate of many porygon-Zs are officially unknown, but it seems that training give them up to their governments after realizing that there is no chance to save their moemon within their own power. While they dimensional powers are surely being kept under wraps, they are confirmed to have the most powerful Hyper Beam of any moemon by far."**

All five gijinkas stared at him. "So you're a moemon thing," Rosa said.

"I'm reminded of a golem," the granbull said. "They are a thing of legends."

" **Yes, I am an artificial gijinka,"** I said.

The breloom step forward and leered at me from top to bottom. "That's a story I can believe, if only because such nonsense if the closest thing to reason."

"Why would anyone go so far to build a man?" Rosa said.

"He must be able to do something no one else can," the granbull said.

" **I can live for a short time in low Earth orbit, I can download a lot of information and apply advance programs for instant skill learning, and my form was designed for experimental dimensional travel."**

"Does any of that means anything?" the granbull said.

None of those skills were likely going to be useful with the world at this technological level. None of these people would likely understand any of these words even.

"Well, I want to see this hyperbeam," Rosa asked, "I wouldn't mind seeing how you defend yourself. If you can tell, maybe you could show us."

" **I don't fight anymore. I haven't had to fight in years and I don't wish to fight with anyone anymore."**

Rosa looked at me as if trying to access my psychical strength. I must have been unimpressive in that aspect, and she probably knows that I'm no master of the martial arts. "How do you hold you own in an attack?"

" **I have a lot of battle experience. Most of it was well regulated, but I've been in plenty of deadly situations. I've even participated in a battle against Ho-Oh."**

"The ancient god?" the granbull said. "Even the pagans have stopped believing in her. Yeap. As I suspected, you are insane. I think whoever made you didn't know what he was doing."

Rosa put her hands on her hips and turned to the granbull. "Didn't you just say this man is from legend, Samuel? That fits perfectly."

"The golems were described a lot differently than our red and blue friend here."

" **My kind were invented less than three decades ago, so there wouldn't be any legends about porygons. You may call me insane if you like, but my memory is perfect."**

"You freely admit to being insane?" Rosa said.

" **Insane is an apt word for my infliction. I wasn't always so messed. I eventually became a near passing as a functioning person. It is just the inevitable result of the final form of my evolutionary line. It's the very reason why most Porygon-2s don't evolve."**

"But then, why did you evolve?"

" **Well, I guess it happen because of a girl."**


	2. Chapter 2

There were creatures pulling the cart they may have been either horses or oxen. Lindsay mention these domesticated creatures in passing, but never went into enough detail for me to identify these creatures.

The creatures of burden were not suited for natural life in this barren wasteland. The dirt's hue seemed to be at around C1343C, like a desert with a reddish tint. Large rocks illogically scattered the region. Had he not looked up such a place when he had internet access, so the geography was something the perplexed him.

"Euclid, Do you remember being made?" Rosa asked.

"I was first activated twenty-three point six years ago although my runtime is only about fifteen point seven. I was of the third bach, and version one point one of porygons. The gender ratio of my batch was one male to every five females. We were the final batch to be produce. After computer interfaces became more accessible and a hard limit was discovered for Porygon2's form, interest dropped off and there was an excess of us. I have no memories of the first years of my existence."

"I don't suppose you had what many would consider a typically childhood," Rosa said.

"No. Most porygon that were adopted by a human barely remember the day that were adopted. There was an entire decade I recall of my existence. I was excess; there was no demand for porygon. We were kept in stasis for as long as our cycles qould allow. We wanted to play and learn, but we were usually left with porygon and who didn't know how to. Occasional, we were introduced to other moemon in attempt to socialize us, but that practice waned over the years. Some of us merely took up sitting in a corner for the entire duration of the active part of our cycles."

"So, how did you pass the time?"

"Puzzles. Drawing lines on number charts. I also came up with a stat system based on the other porygons and roleplayed by myself. I wrote out reports and gave them to the porygon for the progress of their characters. This was considered 'highly sociable behavior' by the caretaker. It was a clear exaggeration, but it did help me in the long run, I guess. If you consider moving from corporate daycare for porygons to government holding for porygon-Zs progress."

"It you got here, didn't you?"

"Yes. I got a master. She had brown eyes, Black hair dyed blond. 168 centimeters tall. She wanted me to call her Lindsay."

* * *

" _So this is a porygon? Do you have a name little guy?" the human girl asked._

" _No, miss. My number always worked for me." I said._

" _We'll I don't have a number. You can call me Lindsay."_

" _Okay,_ _ **Lindsay,**_ " _I responded. "Are you here to play my game?"_

" _Game?" She turned to the caretaker._

" _We didn't want to get his hopes up." the caretaker said._

 _Lindsay turned back. "I'm here to adopt you."_

" _You would do that? Why?"_

" _Why? Because it's the best way to get a moemon. Trainers are unfair to disabled moemon even when it doesn't even matter. I already have a disabled lapras and he fights just as well as anybody."_

" _You don't think it matters that I'm different from real moemon?"_

" _Hey, they said you were the best male Porygon they have. Don't sell yourself short. You'll fit right in with the team. I also have a quilava and a flaaffy._

* * *

"Quilava?" Rosa asked.

Gretel the Granbull driving the cart answered. "Firebacks. Middle form. They're considered to have been eradicated about three centuries ago, but they are certain to have existed."

" **Eradicated?"** I asked. Charlie definitely wouldn't like hearing that if I ever returned.

"Yes, there weren't that many. It's not impossible that may exist on some unexplored place in the world, but considering how much of the world has been travel, it's not much to hope for."

" **Well, continuing on, she got me evolved rather quick. There's really no substantive barrier with my species's evolutions."**

* * *

" _Lindsay, it's so strange. I know you're still_ _ **168**_ _centimeters, -one hundred sixty eight- but you seem smaller."_

" _Well, you're taller - specifically one hundred seventy-one centimeters. Take everything in." I step to her and grabbed her waist, I felt my heart rise as I noticed I touch some skin above her pants. "See. this is why it was important for you to evolve. Your sexuality isn't reduced to some switch. Take your time to think about what you want."_

* * *

"It seems like you're purpose in your creation was to be used by others. Of course, why else would someone be created?" Rosa pondered. "It seems like a tragic existence either way, whether your master wanted you to live a happy life or not. So this was the girl who led you to be in this form?"

" **No. She was not the girl."**

"Okay. I think I understand why being a porygon2 is important in relation to being the first one, but what exactly is a porygon in relation to a gijinka. What are your," Rosa looked away. "organs Are they comparable to the natural parts?"

" **On the inside, I don't look any different from you, Gretel, Martin, Or Phil. While neither sex's reproductive cells undergo meiosis to produce gametes, I do have male organs that produce testosterone."**

"It's not surprising that an artificial man would have words involving bodies I don't understand as I took the primitive method when making my son," Rosa said. "Would I be wrong that your species is entirely infertile? That's pretty sad to be created like that."

" **Reproduction was never an expectation in my life. So, do you live with your son? He wouldn't be the age of adulthood."**

"He's with my late husband's family. He's old enough for the war effort. He's still a year from being officially conscripted."

I couldn't help but noticed her solemn expression. I didn't need to ask how she lost her husband. It's horrible that life could ever be lose in such an unnecessary way. It's the greatest waste imaginable. Thirty second passed and she's turned. "You know you're crying, right?

I sat up and brushed my face. She was right.

"You know violence, don't you. Was it someone close to you?"

" **It was someone who didn't need to die.** He was a complete stranger. **I took a risk, and in the end, it wasn't even someone necessary: A total waste of a life."**

Rosa grabbed my arm and squeeze in besides me. I looked at her, she was at an angle where I could she her entire body with ease while she leaned against me.

"It's okay, hun. We all come to make choices we regret," she said. "You're not so different. Your creators used a lot of the original design to make you."

"Rosa…"

She look up at me. "Ruby. You have ruby eyes." Her arm went around me. "What am I saying. You already know." The woman's bosom was snugly against me. She was very comfortable with me as a man, and I got reminded of that part of me.

Her saying my eyes were ruby didn't make much sense. "I've never been told that." Perhaps she had less experience in shades of red, with nothing from RGBU technology, RGB technology, or even neon technology. " **Well, if it looks like that to you, I can't really define any real life colors precisely."**

"Oh, I'm wrong? Well, I can't argue with a machine man."

" **Pure colors don't appear in nature. I'm the least qualified here on aesthetics."**

A voice came from the side of the carriage were the brelooms were. "How many colors are there?" Phil said.

" **Well, I don't you would like the answer."** I really didn't want to stop talking

"Martin and I are training to be mechanics. We can handle it," he continued.

" **Infinity if you go by wavelengths. four billion, two hundred ninety-four million, nine hundred sixty-seven thousand, two hundred ninety-six are allocated for."**

There was the expected pause. Phil broke the silence "So you're discrete with colors? That sixteen thing was a whole number, right?"

" **Yes."**

Phil opened his mouth but Samuel's voice boomed. "Hey shits! He literally may not be about to ignore your dumb math questions."

" **It's okay. I was just trying to be respectful,"** I said.

Finally, rosa spoke again. "So, where were we? Was the story about to get steamy?"

" **Well, I guess I'll skip some unimportant stuff. Yes, we did eventually have sex."**

* * *

" _See. Wasn't that a great experience?" Lindsay said now tucked in bed._

 _I sat on the covers, a bit exhausted, but I felt uncomfortable about what just happened. The feeling wasn't there when I started._

 _I gave my response. "It went better than I expected."_

" _Euclid, aren't you tired? Get in bed."_

" _There's something not right."_

" _Don't worry about it," she said while straighten a pillow on the unoccupied half of the bed._

" _This didn't make you happy." I said._

 _She turned away. "Don't overthink it. Besides, that's my responsibility."_

* * *

" **I couldn't shake the feeling that I was a pity project, like she had some duty to help someone who wasn't really needed by the world. During my time with her, she taught me how to fight and she eventually learn how to use programming to supplement my skills,"** I explained. " **She had her own issues feeling like she wasn't living up to an ideal of righteousness."**

"Excuse me for butting in, but it doesn't seem like love has come into the picture," Rosa said. "Does it come in at any point."

" **I don't know if it does, but I know it's not for a while."**


End file.
